Maybe it's wrong, but I need you now
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: Funny at first, sad and deep at the end. This story is as Bipolar as it gets, give it a shot though. Very long with a lemon, my first fic without a song to go with it. OneShot SasuNaru.


AN: Hey guys, new one-shot –crowd goes wild- enjoy!

Oh and if one person reminds me that I don't own Naruto…well…I feel bad for that unlucky person –sharpens machete- Oh and one more thing, no one better give me shit about Sasuke in this story…I swear I will go postal!!! Sasuke is Seme in this…it wont seem like it at first, please don't stop reading if you think Naruto is always Uke (I disagree, but nonetheless…that's life). anyways, onward!

"Fuck…fuck…_fuck_!" 'He can't be serious…I am not, I repeat _not _doing that! That look, oh God…he isn't kidding. I am going to cry…no, kill myself…no, kill HIM! Yes that is the plan of action, man am I good.' Thought one very pissed off blonde while glaring at his friend sitting on his couch opposite him.

"I most certainly am not kidding, I want you to get the attention of a guy and make said guy want sex, then you are going to finally get laid." A groan came from the blonde's mouth and a smirk formed on a certain ravens lips. "I am not a fucking whore, teme!" The smirk grew. "I never said you were, this is purely for my entertainment." At these words a very, _very _pissed off blonde launched himself at his best friend, effectively tackling him to the ground with a loud 'thump'. "Dobe. Get. Off. Me." Sasuke ground out from under a very proud Naruto. "No Teme, I don't think I will. We all know I weigh more then you, there is no getting out of this" Naruto said with a smirk rivaling the Uchiha's own. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke rolled them over so he was now on top. "You were saying _Naru-chan_?" Sasuke said triumphantly. "Yeah, yeah…just get off-" Before he could finish his sentence the door opened revealing one grinning Inuzuka Kiba. "Heh, sorry to interrupt you two love birds but the Uchiha is needed elsewhere, come along now Sasuke." And with the Kiba spun on his heels and walked out of the apartment, leaving one blushing Naruto and one_ almost _blushing Sasuke…but as everyone knows _Uchiha's do not blush_. "I'll be back, then we are going to that club and you are getting laid." Sasuke said before gracefully getting to his feet and following the mutt out the door. 'Stupid Teme…did he ever think that I don't want my first time to be a casual fuck…no.' Naruto thought sadly. Maybe it was the time of year, all Naruto knew was he was down…very down.

XxXx approximately 12am xXxX 

"Come on dobe, cheer up." Sasuke said, enjoying himself immensely at the expense of his friend. "It's just a gay club, you are gay, aren't you?" "Yes I am, but I _do not _want to get fucked by some horny ass _bastard_ who I don't know!" Naruto whispered in a deadly calm voice. "Do you Uchiha?" Said Uchiha pretended to ponder this for a moment before coming up with another brilliant plan. "No I wouldn't want to get fucked by some…how'd you put it? Horny ass bastard? But there is someone I wouldn't mind fucking right about now." Sasuke said with a heated look directed at the blonde, making the poor boy squirm. "Heh…is that so, Sasuke." Naruto said fidgeting under the seductive look he was at the receiving end of.

'Oh yes, this is funny as fuck…wonder how far I can take this without him running away screaming?' Sasuke thought evilly. "Come on, love." Sasuke said yanking the blonde into the club. "Whoa…" Was the highly intelligent response from the blonde to the bright flashing lights and grinding bodies, "This isn't so bad…" Naruto said, almost grinning. He was still freaked out but there were a lot of hot men there. 'Maybe I can find someone attractive to fuck tonight…maybe it won't be so bad.' Naruto thought as a small grin spread across his face. Taken aback by this, but determined not to show it, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand and led him to the dance floor.

'Time to set the next part of my plan into action.' Sasuke thought before whipping the blonde around and in front of him, just far enough away so that the man could see every muscle on the ravens body ripple but still be close enough to feel Sasuke's hot breath on his face.

Swaying his hips to the sensual slow song that had just started blasting through the loud speakers, Sasuke made sure not to break the eye contact he had with deep cerulean orbs. Surprisingly enough, Naruto didn't attempt to look away; the raven's movements fascinated him. 'He's so damn graceful, like a black cat.' Naruto thought, while starting to sway to the music as well. Pretty soon the two friends found themselves flush against each other, not once stopping the seductive movements. They were in their own little world and didn't notice that they had drawn a crowd, whether it was the synched movements of their bodies or the gorgeous men themselves, no one knew. They did know however that these two had something, and it showed in their dancing. It was as if they were one mind, and each knew how to play the others body perfectly. It was honestly sex with clothes on, they were moving against each other so sensually, lost in their own little world.

The song ended and with it the magic, as if on queue the two who hadn't stopped looking at each other with glazed eyes, snapped out of it…and hard. Shoving Naruto away from him Sasuke quickly went over to the bar and ordered what ever the bartender thought was strongest. 'What the fuck was that?' the raven thought desperately, unconsciously rubbing his clothed erection…wait…hold up…**WHAT**?!?!?! Sasuke nearly fell off his barstool in surprise, 'I seriously took that to far, I need to find the dobe,_ now_' Sasuke thought while trying to stand…however…when he asked for something strong, well, he got it. The room started spinning and he started to fall, before he made contact with the floor however, two strong arms grabbed him by the waist and he was pulled against a strong chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When the song ended it was if someone had counted to three, then before he knew it he was on the floor, backside on fire. 'Fuck, what was that for? Stupid teme, why'd he freak out? Oh wait…maybe it was that we were having sex with clothes on…wait…**WHAT**?!?!?! I need to find him, _now_.' With that, Naruto quickly removed his throbbing ass from the cold floor and went to find the bastard. Quickly spotting the older man sitting at the bar downing Gods know what, Naruto noticed just how hot the raven looked tonight…no hot wasn't the right word…more like drop dead gorgeous! He wore a tight blood red shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back (big fucking surprise), and slightly baggy black jeans that hung _dangerously_ low on the mans slender hips. Everything flattered the gorgeous raven, and Naruto came to the horrible realization that he was indeed lusting after his best friend and rival, not to mention Konoha's number one bachelor…fuck.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts however, when the very man he was thinking about looked like he was trying to stand up and failing. Before he knew what was happening, Sasuke was falling and he was catching the deceptively light man and pulling him to his chest protectively. "Sasuke, what the hell are you thinking? You don't drink! You're going to be drunk into the next century!" Naruto yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke vaguely heard the sound of his best friend screaming at him, but he was too preoccupied to care. Naruto was so warm, and Gods that chest felt amazing…so amazing in fact, he was going to touch it. Reaching a shaking hand out, Sasuke pressed his palm against Naruto's chest, brushing a nipple in the process. Sasuke heard a hissing sound from above him and smirked, so his little blondie was sensitive. Repeating the action again, Sasuke earned himself a slight groan and a muttered curse.

"Come on Uchiha, let's get you home, you're drunk off your ass." Naruto said sighing. Why was _he_ the one dealing with _Sasuke_, it was almost always the other way around. 'Damn spoilt brat…never thinking of anyone else.' Naruto grumbled in his head.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having the time of his life. He was drunk…yes…but that also meant he could _think_ and _do _whatever his heart desired…and not regret it later…he hoped. Sasuke felt himself being lifted into a more comfortable position, which happened to be bridal style. This meant he was pressed firmly against an equally firm chest; oh life was good, very good. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, the _very _dignified Uchiha nuzzled his face into his friend's neck, licking, kissing and occasionally biting the sensitive skin there. Oh yes, life was good.

Cursing inwardly about his luck in life, Naruto placed Sasuke in _Sasuke's _plush car. Maybe this wasn't all bad, he got to drive the bastards car, something that would _never_ be allowed while the stuck up raven was sober. Hopping into the drivers seat happily, Naruto started the engine and pealed out of the parking lot heading for Sasuke's upscale-pent house.

All would have been fine and dandy had Sasuke behaved like a damn Uchiha…unfortunately for one Uzumaki Naruto, the raven was anything _but _behaved. They were halfway to Sasuke's residence, when Naruto felt a hand cup him through his pants. Letting out an indignant squeak, Naruto promptly tried to remove the raven's hand…failing miserably. Damn was Sasuke talented, even while drunk off his pretty boy ass. The blonde knew he shouldn't let this continue, his friend was drunk and didn't know what he was doing…but hot damn it felt good. Sasuke squeezed a little tighter and Naruto couldn't help but moan softly and buck his hips slightly into the touch. Smirking at this reaction, Sasuke unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper to Naruto's loose fitting bleached jeans, pulling out his victim's erection and pumping it slowly. "Fuck, Sasuke…don't do that, you'll only regret it tomorrow." Naruto said trying not to moan and failing miserably. It felt _so _good; he really wished Sasuke knew what he was doing. Maybe it was wrong, but he really wanted to be fucked by the Uchiha heir, but it wouldn't be right while he was intoxicated. It wouldn't be so bad to give himself to Sasuke…at least he was good friends with the man…if only Sasuke knew what he was doing, dammit!

As if sensing his little dobe's discomfort, Sasuke twisted in his seat and wrapped his lips around Naruto's shaft and sucked hard. This consequently almost made Naruto drive into a ditch, barely righting the car in time. "Fuck, Sasuke…stop." Naruto almost pleaded. Instead of listening to the _probably_ good advice his best friend offered, Sasuke merely deep throated the poor boy and swallowed a few times, moaning occasionally, making the boy above him writhe in pure ecstasy.

"Sasuke…if…you…don't…stop…I…swear…" His threat went unfinished however thanks to a particularly hard suck to his cock. Pulling into the Uchiha's garage proved quite difficult in his state, Naruto managed though…barely. Throwing the raven off him reluctantly and tucking himself back into his pants, Naruto went around to the passenger side door and opened it, only to have an overzealous Sasuke in his arms and a soft tongue down his throat. Detaching himself from the other man was easy enough…he had passed out mid kiss, seems alcohol and lack of oxygen due to kissing, are indeed a bad mix. Sighing from both frustration and relief, Naruto picked the other man up bridal style once again and managed to get him into the pent house in one piece.

Walking into Sasuke's bedroom, Naruto laid the man on the bed and proceeded to undress him down to his boxers, blatantly ignoring both their erections. Standing back, the blonde quickly undressed himself and pulled the covers back and tucked Sasuke and himself into bed. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that night, Naruto willed his 'problem' to go away and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

XxXx 7am xXxX 

Later that morning, Sasuke woke up and attempted to open his eyes. Bad move on his part, he decided. The light was blinding and started a massive headache, compliments of his night of drinking…err, drink…damn he was a lightweight. Rolling over and burying his head in his 'pillow' Sasuke tried to block out the evil light, to bad for him his 'pillow' started to roll away from him, groaning softly. Wait…groaning? Rolling away? This pillow…was alive…_**FUCK!! **_

Almost hesitantly, Sasuke opened one eye and was greeted with tanned skin and sunshine blonde hair…Naruto. Now it was Sasuke's turn to groan, what had he done last night? He was lying in his bed…with his best friend…in his boxers _on said friends naked chest_. He, Uchiha Sasuke, the sole surviving Uchiha was now in bed with his best friend…so maybe he was attracted to the man, but come on…he didn't even know _how _he'd gotten into his own bed. He had a sneaking suspicion though, and this suspicion revolved around one Uzumaki Naruto.

Oceanic orbs opened slowly and looked down at the man who had somehow ended up in his arms sometime in the few hours they had slept, not that he was complaining, far from it. What was weird was that Sasuke was awake and _not _jumping away cursing and hissing like a cat, this thought made the blonde laugh out loud. Snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts, the man looked up and saw the amusement dancing in the blue eyes, amusement at what he could only guess as at _his _expense. Glaring hard, Sasuke sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed before promptly getting dizzy and falling back on Naruto's chest once again. With an 'oomph' Naruto cursed mentally and sat up slowly bringing Sasuke with him, trying not to disturb Sasuke's head.

"Morning Teme, sleep well?" Naruto said softly. Sasuke answered with a groan as his greeting. "What happened, how'd I get home?" Sasuke asked cradling his head in his hands. "Well you got shit-faced, I picked you up, drove you home and got you in bed." Naruto said blushing slightly at the memory of the night before, the actions of which he conveniently forgot to tell the Uchiha. He didn't think Sasuke would take too kindly to the idea of kissing '_the dobe' _much less giving him head while he was drunk. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke wasn't an idiot, he knew the blonde was hiding something and by Gods he was going to find out what!

"Naruto, I know you are lying" Well that was blunt…dammit how can he be able to think with a hangover the size of China? "Okay, Sasuke don't freak out…but." "Naruto, what did I do?" Sasuke said in a deadly calm voice. "Well you sort of gave me a blowjob in your car…and then kissed me when I tried to get you into your pent house-" Naruto said before he was cut off by a snort and a chuckle, "Is that all, dobe?" Sasuke said calmly. "H-hai…ne, Sasuke? You're not mad?" Naruto said, waiting for the other boy to blow up and kill him. "It wasn't your fault, I doubt you could take me, even if I _was_ drunk." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Fuck you, Uchiha." Naruto tried to spit out in what he wanted to be a spiteful tone, which in fact turned into a sound of utter relief, "Sasuke you need a shower, you smell like sweat and booze."

Twenty minutes and one clean Sasuke later, found Naruto in the bedroom flipping through the channels on the TV. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, his towel draped around his slender waist. Naruto looked up and found himself staring at the beauty in front of him, yes they had seen each other naked…but after last night he couldn't stop himself from blushing lightly at the sight of the dripping wet Uchiha. Smirking slightly at the gaping blonde, Sasuke stalked forward, much like a tiger would and crawled onto the bed between the blondes spread legs. Now his intentions were merely to fluster the dobe even more, but somehow he couldn't move away as Naruto leaned down and brushed their lips together gently. Nor could he stop himself from leaning into the kiss and making it more demanding. Startled momentarily, Naruto tried to pull away only to be stopped by a hand on the back of his neck drawing him closer to those invitingly soft lips. Moaning softly as a tongue brushed against his lips, Naruto opened his mouth and let his own tongue come out to brush against Sasuke's before falling into a sensual dance.

Sasuke, having had enough of the simple kisses, ground his erection down onto Naruto's. This snapped the blonde back to reality and he shoved Sasuke, and shoved Sasuke _**hard**_, causing the raven to fall unceremoniously to the floor. Standing up quickly, Naruto ran to the Uchiha's kitchen…last night must have been hormones…at least that's what the dobe insisted on telling himself. Getting up slowly, head pounding, Sasuke put on a pair of boxers and followed the younger man into the kitchen, where he found him leaning over the sink with his bangs hanging in his face. Somehow the thought of being rejected by one Uzumaki Naruto did not seem all that attractive to the stoic Uchiha…no, this would not do.

Stalking forward towards the oblivious man, Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around the blonde, securing him from moving. Letting out an 'eep', Naruto immediately began to twist and struggle in the iron like grip. "Chill, dobe. I won't hurt you." Sasuke whispered in the others ear, gently sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling gently. Knowing it was Sasuke behind him and not some psycho killer helped calm Naruto's nerves a little, then he remembered why he had fled in the first place and once again resumed his quest for freedom from the soft warm embrace…wait. Stopping his struggle quite suddenly, Naruto let out a slight whimper…he wanted this. Sighing softly, Sasuke released Naruto and stepped back, he wouldn't force his best friend into anything he didn't want…he would not _rape _someone precious to him. This action caused another whimper to escape the blonde's lips; he missed the warmth of another person. Sasuke heard this and took it as a sign of fear, turning away, Sasuke moved to leave, uttering a quick apology.

Before he could stop himself, Naruto had turned and grabbed the retreating raven's arm and pulled him back against his chest. Nuzzling the others neck, Naruto sighed softly, this is what he needed…he needed someone to hold. Lifting his head from Sasuke's neck, Naruto meshed their lips together desperately, he _needed _this and he'd be damned if the fact that this was his best friend stopped him. Sasuke was momentarily stunned but quickly recovered and put a hand on Naruto's chest, not stopping him but calming him by rubbing soothing circles on the mans chest and stomach. Sasuke could sense the sadness and if the kiss was any indication, the desperation and need. Maybe he had read the dobe wrong, he seemed happy but Sasuke knew first hand that the blonde hid his true emotions well. Letting Naruto take the lead, Sasuke allowed himself to be lifted and carried to the couch in the living room.

Laying Sasuke down, Naruto gently laid butterfly kisses along the other mans face, neck and chest. Moaning softly, Sasuke took a piece of golden hair and began twisting it and over all enjoyed the feeling of the silky strands between his fingers. Returning to Sasuke's lips, Naruto kissed him softly this time, as if his newfound lover would break if he kissed to hard. Moaning again into the others lips, Sasuke fisted the hair he had previously been playing with and urged the other to kiss harder and faster…so maybe he needed this as much as Naruto did, either way he was set on making his little dobe forget.

Taking the hint, Naruto increased the pressure on the raven's lips and the kiss quickly turned lustful. Lying flush against the man under him, Naruto set a rhythm with his hips making both men pant and moan. Arching his back, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and began kissing and biting at the flesh of the exposed neck and chest leaving love marks in his wake. As both neared their climax, Sasuke pulled Naruto down and stroked his hair softly, whispering in his ear sweet nothings before biting down on the sensitive flesh as he reached his peak and his orgasm hit. This in turn set Naruto over the edge and he came with a sigh.

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest and that's when Sasuke knew that the blonde was crying. He wasn't shaking or sobbing; his tears fell silently onto his lover's chest. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice just above a whisper. "What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked gently. "Please take me…please, I need to feel close to you." Naruto said, insecurity laced heavily in his voice. Sighing again, Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead and sat up pushing the blonde gently into a sitting position, making Naruto straddle him.

"Naruto…it wont be comfortable for you in here…come on." With that, Sasuke stood up and dragged the other man up with him. Grabbing Naruto's hand, Sasuke led the man to his bedroom and sat him down on the foot of the bed. Gently removing the boxers from the others slender hips, Sasuke took the flaccid penis in his hands and began pumping his hand slowly. After a few minutes, Naruto was erect again and Sasuke took him in his mouth, sucking gently while stroking Naruto's inner thigh soothingly. While Naruto was preoccupied, Sasuke grabbed a bottle of lube from under the bed and slicked up 3 fingers.

Preparing the blonde as thoroughly as possible to reduce the pain to a minimum, Sasuke released the other mans cock with a slight 'pop' and pushed him to the center of the large bed. Removing his boxers and using a little more lube to coat his own penis, Sasuke positioned himself at the other mans entrance, "Are you ready?" Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and pushed down, effectively impaling himself on Sasuke's cock. Sasuke struggled not to lose it right then and there, Naruto on the other hand had his eyes scrunched closed in pain. Noticing this, Sasuke laid kisses all over Naruto's face in an attempt to distract the other from the intense pain.

Opening his ocean blue eyes, Naruto once again looked into Sasuke's eyes "Please…move…fill…me." He was crying again "Please make me feel love, Sasuke…please." Sighing softly, Sasuke pulled out half way and gently pushed back in, creating a steady rhythm. This wasn't normally how he did things…then again…he always fucked, this was closer to 'making love', which I guess was the idea. If only he had known how Naruto felt about all this…he never would have pushed him to fuck someone he didn't know.

Naruto's tears never stopped but he found himself moaning Sasuke's name over and over, it was as if Sasuke could make his problems go away. Maybe it was stupid…but he really needed the man above him…he needed to be loved by him, even if only for a little while. "Sasuke, I won't break…go faster." Naruto panted out through his tears, yes he needed this…he needed this badly. Complying, Sasuke sped up a bit, reaching between their bodies and fisting Naruto's erection in time with his movements. So what if Naruto regretted this tomorrow, Sasuke was going to make him stop feeling…if only for a bit.

"Sasuke, I love you…" So maybe it wasn't entirely true…he did love Sasuke, but as a dear friend. "I love you too, Naruto." So that also wasn't entirely true…but his friend needed this. Sasuke wasn't a complete bastard, he cared for his friend deeply and if this is what his friend needed then he'd give it to him. "Kiss me." And he did, Sasuke put all he could into that kiss, Naruto needed this…

By this time both men were close, a few more thrusts and they'd be there. "Naruto, cum for me." Sasuke whispered in the mans ear. With a silent scream, Naruto came, coating both their stomachs and clenching around Sasuke's shaft. "Fuck…Naruto…" Sasuke panted, cumming inside the blonde. Moaning softly at the feeling of being filled, Naruto held Sasuke close, not willing to let him pull out or move just yet. "Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled into the raven-haired mans neck.

So maybe it wasn't the most romantic way to lose ones virginity, but Naruto was glad that he had lost it to his best friend. Sasuke would always be by his side, even if their love would always stay strictly based on friendship. So what if he sounded like a bloody girl, he was happy, he had felt loved…give the dobe a break.

AN:

I hope you all liked it…don't be too harsh though, I am so hyped up on cold medicine that it is kind of ridiculous. I know this story is kind of Bipolar, but hey I wrote it over the course of a million different emotions induced by cold medicine…meh…I like it. Drop a review, make me feel better!!!


End file.
